untitled
by ParkSungra
Summary: Kami terhubung di dalam satu garis yang rumit/ "Jangan tanyakan aku, karena aku tak ingin berhenti."-Hinata / Oneshot / SasuHina / tidak suka jangan baca / enjoy


**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **OOC, TYPO(s), EYD. Dan kesalahan lain dapat di temukan**

 **SasuHina**

 **Oneshot**

 **Sasuke Pov**

 **RnR**

.

.

.

* * *

Aku tak tahu kapan semua ini berawal. Memperhatikan gadis itu maksudnya. Hyuuga Hinata, gadis pendiam yang terlihat lugu dan polos. Berhati bak malaikat dengan suaranya yang lembut. Tetapi, siapa tahu, ternyata gadis seperti dia bisa memiliki perasaan cinta yang begitu besar terhadap laki-laki. Uzumaki Naruto yang ku maksud.

Siapa yang tidak tahu sebuah rahasia umum tentang Hinata yang menyukai Naruto? Bahkan untuk seseorang sepertiku pun tahu hal itu.

Tetapi malang sekali kisah cinta gadis itu. Cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan. Kau tahu, sebenarnya kami terhubung dalam satu garis yang rumit. Ini semua bermula dari Hinata yang mencintai Naruto, Naruto yang mencintai Sakura, dan Sakura yang mencintaiku.

Sama halnya seperti perasaan Hinata kepada Naruto. Cinta si gadis merah muda kepada Uchiha Sasuke pun bukan lagi menjadi rahasia bagi semua warga sekolah.

Ya, aku Uchiha Sasuke.

Biar ku jelaskan perbedaan Hinata dengan Naruto dalam kisah yang rumit ini. Naruto, dia mencintai gadis merah muda itu sejak kami masih belia, mereka berdua adalah sepasang sahabat sejak masih duduk di bangku sekolah dasar. Naruto selalu ada di manapun Sakura berada, mengintili Sakura kemanapun, menggoda Sakura, tak jarang ia juga sering membantu Sakura.

Suatu hari akhirnya kami bertemu, di sekolah menengah pertama. Sakura jatuh hati padaku ketika kami pertama kali berpapasan. Mungkin, sejak pertama kali aku menyapa nya untuk bertanya mengenai sekolah itu yang membuat Sakura jatuh cinta. Tak ada pilihan lain bagiku untuk bertanya selain kepada Sakura saat itu, karena tak ada seorangpun yang dapat ku tanyai selain dia.

Sekiranya seperti itulah kisah singkat bagaimana Sakura bisa jatuh cinta kepadaku.

Naruto lebih beruntung ketimbang Hinata dalam hal mencintai. Maksudnya, meskipun Sakura tahu Naruto tergila-gila kepadanya, Sakura sama sekali tak keberatan untuk terus berada di dekat Naruto meski ia selalu menolak ketika Naruto menyatakan cinta kepadanya. Naruto pun tak merasa sedih selalu di tolak oleh Sakura dengan baik-baik atau bahkan mentah-mentah sekalipun. Ia tetap gencar dan tulus mencintai gadis pujaan hatinya sejak kecil.

Perbedaannya adalah, Hinata tak seberuntung Naruto yang dapat terus berada di dekat orang yang di cintainya meski –secara tidak langsung–ia sudah di tolak berkali-kali.

Pernah suatu ketika hubungan Naruto dan Hinata mengalami perkembangan yang begitu pesat. Beberapa minggu mereka berdua terlihat selalu bersama ketika berangkat dan pergi ke sekolah. Atau pemandangan langka di mana Hinata yang berani untuk datang ke kelas di mana Naruto berada hanya untuk memberikan sebuah kotak bento berisi bekal makanan yang Hinata buat sendiri. Atau lagi, Naruto yang menjemput Hinata ke kelasnya guna mengajaknya untuk pulang bersama.

Yang ku tahu Hinata sangat bahagia ketika saat-saat itu berlangsung. Wajahnya yang selalu terlihat diam itu menjadi lebih sering mengembangkan senyum. Namun sayang sekali itu tidak berlangsung lama, karena setelah Hinata menyatakan cintanya Naruto malah pergi secara perlahan-lahan.

.

.

Kedekatan mereka memang di mulai sejak hari itu. Di mana Hinata yang dengan susah payah rela menggendong Naruto seorang diri ke rumah sakit saat ia menemukan Naruto terkapar tak sadarkan diri. Darah bersimbah mengotori baju seragam yang masih ia kenakan. Korban tabrak lari mungkin, entah aku tak begitu paham dan tak berniat untuk memahami apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Naruto hingga sampai seperti itu. Yang jelas, berkat Hinata lah akhirnya Naruto dapat di selamatkan.

Kalian bisa tahu apa yang dapat di ambil dari kisah itu bukan?

Dan, persamaan Naruto dan Hinata adalah; mereka tidak bisa berhenti mencintai meskipun –secara tidak langsung– telah di sakiti berkali-kali.

.

.

Lalu apa hubunganku dengan gadis Hyuuga ini? Jawabannya tidak ada. Tidak ada hubungan spesial antara aku dengan gadis itu. Aku hanya tertarik dengan dia. Ku pikir jarang sekali ada gadis pendiam sepertinya yang mau berjuang menunjukkan perasaan cintanya yang begitu besar pada orang yang dicintainya. Aku hanya senang memperhatikan bagaimana Hinata merubah sikapnya ketika berada di dekat atau jauh dengan Naruto. Bagaimana ketika wajahnya memerah saat tidak sengaja melihat Naruto atau bagaimana sedihnya ia melihat Naruto yang selalu mengintili Sakura kemana-mana.

Pada awalnya aku hanya tertarik. Namun kini ku akui bahwa aku telah jatuh padanya.

Sehingga garis penghubung antara kamipun bertambah menjadi satu. Menjadi semakin rumit dan tak memiliki ujung karena tak ada satupun dari kami yang mau mengalah.

.

.

Aku bukanlah laki-laki seperti Naruto yang menyukai perempuan secara terang-terangan. Baik dengan sikap, perilaku, dan bahkan dengan kata-katanya kepada Sakura. Tidak, aku tidak seperti itu. Aku menyukai Hinata dan ku rasa cukup diriku yang mengetahuinya–sekarang bertambah kau. Aku tidak menunjukkan kepada siapapun bahkan kepada Hinata sendiri. Meskipun aku ingin dan akan melakukannya tetapi aku hanya menunggu waktu yang benar-benar tepat.

Lalu aku percaya bahwa dewi keberuntungan itu benar-benar ada saat akhirnya aku di tempatkan di kelas yang sama dengan Hinata ketika kenaikan kelas.

Dan dari sanalah kisah yang menghubungkan aku dan Hinata bermula.

.

.

Hinata adalah gadis pendiam yang menyukai ketenangan. Sama seperti aku yang tidak suka berada di tempat ramai dan lebih memilih tempat yang benar-benar sepi. Maka Perpustakaan adalah tempat yang paling tepat untuk orang-orang seperti kami di sekolah.

Aku sering melihat Hinata berada di perpustakaan sebelumnya, dan ketika kami sudah menjadi saling kenal aku memberanikan diri untuk duduk di kursi yang ada di sebelahnya. Lalu Hinata dengan ramah tersenyum kepadaku ketika ia merasa seseorang menarik kursi di sebelahnya. Dan ia kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya dengan aku yang melakukan hal yang sama.

Kami berinteraksi dalam diam dan kemudian dekat dengan diam-diam.

.

.

Aku tak akan menceritakan secara detail bagaimana kisahku dan Hinata berjalan. Yang pasti, kini aku dan dia sudah menjadi cukup dekat. Kami berteman, yah seperti itu.

Hinata bukanlah penggila lelaki tampan seperti remaja perempuan kebanyakan. Dia adalah tipe gadis yang setia dalan mencintai seseorang. Yang itu artinya hingga detik ini Hinata masih mencintai Uzumaki Naruto meski ia tahu Naruto sama sekali tidak mencintainya.

.

.

Hubungan ini menjadi semakin rumit ketika Hinata mulai menceritakan kesedihan hatinya tentang Naruto kepadaku. Bagaimana ia bingung menghadapi sikap Naruto yang terkadang perhatian dan kadang seperti tak peduli padanya atau bagaimana ia bingung dan takut untuk meminta kepastian kepada Naruto lagi meski dulu ia pernah di tolak. Semua semakin menjadi lebih rumit lagi ketika Hinata malah menjodohkan aku dengan Sakura.

Sudah ku katakan sebelumnya bahwa tak akan ada yang mau mengalah untuk memutus garis itu bukan? Termasuk aku. Aku tidak akan mau mengalah menuruti permintaan Hinata untuk mendekati Sakura. Maka, aku memutuskan untuk memberitahu Hinata apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.

"Aku menyukaimu." Itu yang ku katakan padanya ketika ia memaksa aku untuk mendekati Sakura untuk yang kesekian kali. Lalu Hinata menatapku dengan alis terangkat setelahnya. Heran dengan apa yang barusan ku katakan –mungkin.

Dan ia menjawab, "Apa maksudmu Sasuke?" Pura-puralah terus untuk tak mengerti Hinata. Karena aku tahu sebenarnya ia telah menyadari perasaanku padanya sehingga ia menyuruhku untuk mendekati Sakura.

"Kau mendengar dengan jelas apa yang barusan ku katakan." Jawabku datar seperti biasa.

"Aku tidak mengerti- maksudku, kau berbohong 'kan?" Ia bertanya tak yakin.

"Apa keuntunganku berbohong padamu?"

Hinata diam, tak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun lagi setelahnya. Hening yang kami sukai datang menyelimuti. Membawa perasaan sesak di hati ketika ku lihat Hinata menunduk dalam-dalam. Aku tahu, Hinata tidak menginginkan hal seperti ini.

"Naruto tidak mencintaimu," Aku membuka suara pada akhirnya.

"Ya." Jawabnya dengan suara lirih.

"Naruto tidak akan pernah mencintaimu, dia mencintai Sakura." Aku kembali bersuara, kali ini dengan kalimat yang lebih panjang dan jelas sangat menyakitkan di telinga Hinata.

"Ya, aku tak bodoh untuk tak menyadarinya."

"Lalu apa? Apa lagi yang kau harapkan?"

"Aku tidak tahu Sasuke, aku hanya menginginkannya. Hanya dia yang aku inginkan." Ia menatapku kini, dengan mata amatheyst nya yang berair. Ia menangis. Membuatku semakin sakit setelah mendengar kata-katanya.

"Kapan kau akan berhenti berada di situasi yang salah ini?" Aku bertanya kembali setelah membiarkan ia menangis beberapa menit.

"Tidak tahu, jangan tanyakan aku karena aku tak ingin berhenti." Ia menjawab sambil mencoba untuk menghapus air matanya.

"Kau bodoh."

"Ya."

Namun nyatanya akulah yang paling bodoh disini.

"Besok-" Ia berkata ketika sempat hening beberapa saat. Aku hanya mendengarkan dengan baik sambil menunggu apa yang akan ia katakan selanjutnya.

"Besok aku akan meminta Naruto untuk bertemu dan mengatakan semuanya. A-aku akan menyatakan cinta lagi padanya. Besok." Ia berkata dengan penuh keyakinan. Bahkan, setelah aku mengatakan perasaanku yang sesungguhnya pun ia tetap tak membatalkan niatnya untuk mengejar Naruto. Sungguh Hinata sekali.

"Baik. Jika ia menerima perasaanmu aku akan berhenti. Aku akan membuka hatiku untuk Sakura seperti yang kau inginkan. Tetapi, jika dia kembali menolak. Maka aku yang akan menghentikanmu Hinata." Itulah keputusan final yang kami berdua sepakati. Hinata setuju meski ia sendiri terlihat ragu.

"Baiklah."

Dan aku sendiri harus mempersiapkan diriku untuk kemungkinan terburuk yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Karena jika Naruto akhirnya menerima penyataan cinta Hinata yang kedua kali ini, itu artinya aku harus menjalin hubungan penuh kebohongan dengan Sakura.

.

.

.

.

Besok yang Hinata katakan akhirnya tiba. Hinata meminta Naruto untuk bertemu di sebuah taman yang tak jauh dari sekolah. Masih mengenakan seragamnya Hinata menunggu Naruto. Ini sudah lebih tiga puluh menit dari waktu yang di janjikan. Tetapi Naruto tak juga datang.

Bahkan, ketika hari semakin sore dan langit berubah mendungpun Naruto tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan datang. Hinata murung, wajahnya tertekuk sedih. Air mata siap turun kapan saja tetapi selalu ia tahan. Berkali-kali ia mengecek ponsel guna melihat pesan masuk dari kontak bernama Uzumaki Naruto, namun tak kunjung ada.

Ia meringis, memasukan ponsel yang kini baterai nya habis itu ke dalam tas. Lalu menengadah, menatap dengan senyum miris awan-awan berwarna kelabu itu.

' _Naruto tak akan datang, lalu apalagi yang kau tunggu?_ ' batinku.

Rintik-rintik air langit dengan perlahan mulai jatuh ke bumi. Membasahi apa saja yang ada di bawahnya. Awalnya sedikit sekali, tetapi kini rintik-rintik air itu telah berubah menjadi hujan yang sangat deras. Hinata berdiri, tak menununjukkan tanda-tanda akan berlari atau menghindari ribuan tetesan air itu. Ia malah menengadah dan merentangkan tangannya di udara. Nampak seperti menikmati tetesan air yang menyerbu wajahnya dengan kasar itu.

Aku sendiri tetap diam memperhatikan. Meski air telah membasahi seluruh tubuhku, aku tetap diam berdiri memperhatikannya yang nampak seperti orang putus asa. Aku tahu Hinata pasti sedang menangis. Memanfaatkan air hujan untuk menyamarkan air matanya. _'Menangislah Hinata kau membutuhkan itu'_ Suara batinku lagi.

"Berhentilah Hinata." Aku berdiri di belakang tubuhnya tanpa menyentuh Hinata.

Membuat ia membuka matanya yang terpejam begitu erat langsung melihat wajahku di atasnya. Dengan perlahan ia menurunkan tangannya yang terbentang lalu memutar balik tubuhnya menghadap ke arahku. Menunduk, lalu berkata,

"Naruto tidak datang." Dengan lirih dan bergetar.

"Ya."

"Aku-"

Aku menunggu kelanjutan dari kalimatnya yang potong dengan sabar. Tetapi ia tak juga melanjutkan, tetapi ku lihat bahunya bergetar. Ku pikir ia kehilangan kata-katanya dan malah air mata yang keluar melanjutkan kalimat itu.

"Berhentilah Hinata." Aku tetap tak menyentuhnya, meskipun ingin. Aku sama sekali tak menggerakan tanganku untuk menyentuh dan merengkuhnya. Aku tidak bisa.

"Ba-bagaimana.." ia terisak kecil mencoba berbicara. "Ba-bagaimana caranya Sasuke? Ba-bagaimana? Katakan padaku.." Suaranya terdengar sangat putus asa.

"Cukup lihat aku." Lalu ia mendongak dengan matanya yang kini terlihat sembab.

Kami bertatapan dengan gemerisik air hujan yang menjadi latar belakangnya. Air hujan menetes melalui rambut kami, turun ke wajah sampai akhirnya jatuh. Hinata tetap diam memperhatikan wajahku, sama seperti yang kulakukan. Wajahnya pucat, semakin pucat lagi setelah berlama-lama terkena air. Hinata terlihat menyedihkan. Tak jauh berbeda denganku.

"Percayalah padaku, aku dapat memperlakukanmu lebih baik darinya. Kita tak perlu membuang-buang waktu lagi untuk mencintai secara diam-diam seperti ini. Aku akan selalu ada untukmu sebagai gantinya Hinata. Aku bisa memperlakukanmu lebih baik dari Naruto, kau harus percaya."

Semua yang ku katakan terdengar menyedihkan bagiku. Apakah aku terlihat seperti sedang memohon kepadanya? memohon agar dia percaya dengan semua yang ku katakan, ya. Jauh di dalam hati ini aku memang sedang memohon agar Hinata mau percaya dan berhenti dari semua hal yang membuang-buang waktu ini.

Hinata berkedip sekali, dua kali, bibirnya menggigil karena kedinginan. Lalu matanya mencari. Mencari-cari kebohongan yang ada di dalam mataku. Dan ia kembali terisak tak dapat mengontrol tangisnya.

"Hentikan Sasuke." Ia berkata,

"Hentikan aku. Buat aku melupakan Naruto. Ku mohon."

Dan dengan kalimat terakhir yang keluar dari mulutnya itu aku memberanikan diri untuk menyentuhnya. Membawa ia kepelukanku dan merengkuhnya se erat mungkin. Aku tak akan melepaskan Hinata setelah ini, meski ketakutan yang lain datang menghampiri. Tetapi aku tidak akan membiarkan Hinata tahu kebenaran yang aku sembunyikan di balik semua ini.

Yang terpenting bagiku saat ini adalah, Hinata telah berhenti mengejar Naruto dan mengizinkan aku untuk mencintainya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Jangan datang menemui Hinata hari ini, Naruto."_

 **END**

A/N:

Halo~ bertemu lagi denganku hehe.

Fanfic ini sebenarnya adalah sarana permintaan maafku buat reader sekalian yang sudah menfav, follow, dan memberikan dukungan kepadaku di fanfic sebelumnya. Aku mau minta maaf sekali sama kalian yang sudah mendukung dan menyemangatiku ketika menulis fanfic itu. maaf sekali karena aku terpaksa untuk menghapusnya.

Aku kehilangan ide untuk melanjutkan cerita itu dan juga banyak hal yang terjadi padaku di dunia nyata sehingga membuatku kehilangan feels untuk menulis fanfic di fandom anime khususnya sasuhina ini. maka dari itu aku mau minta maaf karena sudah mengecewakan kalian dengan menghapus dua fanficku itu.

Sekali lagi maafkan aku ya karena sudah menjadi author yang tidak bertanggung jawab semoga kalian mau memafkaan. Terimakasih

.

.

Ps: Ada yang bisa kasih judul buat fic ini? Aku tidak bisa menemukan judul yang tepat soalnya, hehe.


End file.
